Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai II
Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai II is the sequel to the successful Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai. Announced on February 26th, 2011, the game will follow the plot of the Dragon Ball meta-series, and is developed and published by Namco Bandai and Spike. Not much information is known at this time, though SSWerty has already confirmed that there will be multiple new characters, and a port to the Wii will not be made. So far, the majority of characters from Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai II have been announced, though more are likely to be added as more information is revealed. Overview Development The next step in the Shindokai franchise, Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai was officially announced on February 26, th 2011. The game is a direct sequel to its predecessor, the first Shindokai, and as such, sports similar gameplay mechanics, though the developers have assured that it will be different enough so that veterans of the Shindokai series won't feel as though they have bought a quick rehash. The game will contain upwards of 400 playable characters, including transformations and excluding alternate costumes. Like the previous titles in the series, Shindokai II has set a new record for character rosters. Design teams are said to have been working hard to give a different feel for each character, whether its minor or major, so that players will have a different experience with each character. Shindokai II runs on a similar game engine to the first Shindokai, though has several major modifications. The most glaring of these mods is the graphics processor. This new engine, title SWETTY3, allows the game to take full advantage of the PlayStation 3's superior hardware, and this has allowed much improvement in the visual aspects of the game, with blasts being much more fluorescent and sparkling, to the character models getting grazes and blood within fights. This has been met with much joy from game testers. Story In terms of story, Shindokai II has let its creative team take control. The player will still follow the official Dragon Ball storyline, and so will go through the events of the original Dragon Ball, its sequels and so on. However, the team behind Shindokai II have revealed that the storyline will be played in an RPG style. At first, this was met with contempt, but play testers have strongly approved, saying the bonus missions really make the game, and having to fly from area to area really opens up the world. Players will be in a real-time 'free world' where there are no boundaries or limits. Players can go wherever they want, and interact with NPC to further the story. However, upon entering an important storyline fight, the game will assume its regular, versus mode with boundaries and the like. Confirmed Characters This is an in incomplete list at this point in time. A great many of the characters are What If, as another extensive What If saga has been planned. Confirmed Venues *Planet Namek *Destroyed City *Cell Games Arena *Forest Category:SSWerty Category:Dragon Ball ST Category:Dragon Ball ST Games